FOOD! And a Dragon? Oh boy
by MiZz-cAfF3iNaTeD
Summary: sigh no food for like......a long time....yeah....then Asuka does something that makes Filia angry..and then..woah....here comes trouble...


I present to you, the 2nd chapter!!!! Thank you for being so kind and patient!!!!!^^ I love you guys!!!!!! Well anyways...have fun with this chapter!! XD. I won't ramble on anymore now...  
  
FOOD...and a Dragon?! Oh boy...  
  
"AHH!!! We've been walking for hours! Don't you guys ever eat?!" Asuka yelled and sat down right in the middle of a desert.  
"Mmmm... foooood," Gourry slobbered over his clothes.  
"Arg," Lina slapped Gourry with an extremely pissed off face. "I know already. You guys aren't the only ones hungry. But heeelllooo? We're in the middle of a stupid desert! And you three...counting Gourry...can't fly!"  
Gourry gave Lina the puppy face. "It's not my fault that my sword doesn't make me fly."  
"It's not supposed to make you fly idiot!" Lina yelled at him.  
"Hmmm..." Shinji looked at Filia and then pointed. "She can fly? I mean, she has that freaky pointy stick thingy in her dress that looks as if it weighs a ton."  
"And not to mention that is totally boyish," Asuka laughed hysterically.  
Filia's eyebrow twitched and then she got really mad then. Even Amelia, Lina, and Zegaldis sensed danger. Gourry just looked confused as always.  
"THAT'S IT YOU LITTLE INGRATE! YOU'RE GOING DOWN!" Filia screamed and murmured an incantation.  
"Wha! Now you really overdid it!" Amelia screamed, trying to look for a place to hide.  
"Oh yea right," Asuka said with ease, not showing any sign of fear. She picked at a fingernail. "She's probably bluffing."  
Just then, Filia turned into a humongous gold dragon...er...with hair on her head, and a large pink bow on her tail.  
"Bluffing?!" Filia roared and Asuka jerked around and went pale.  
"Oh my God!" Asuka cried and hid behind Rei. "S-she's a dragon! That's not right here!"  
"Ha!" Filia laughed. "Aw...who's that little scared cat I see down there?"  
"H-hey! That's not funny! I'm not scared at all," Asuka said, laughing in an obvious terrified voice.  
"Oh really?" Filia laughed with triumph and said. "Why are you shaking then?" She pointed at Asuka's legs with her tail.  
Asuka looked down and blushed sheepishly and said, "Oh, um...it's just so cold. Yea, that's it."  
"Okay then. Then me warm them up for you," and with that, Filia pulled back her head and went out a large fireball at Asuka and Rei. Asuka screamed and Rei looked surprised.  
"Rei!" Shinji shouted.  
Zelgadis raced out and carried Rei to safety in a flash.  
"Yay Zelgadis!" cheered Lina and Amelia who help up two signs with a number ten on them.  
"Um Zelgadis," Gourry said with awe. "You kind of forgot Asuka." He pointed at the now cooked and crisp Asuka with swirly eyes.  
Zelgadis looked and scratched his head. "Oh...uh heheh, sorry."  
"I'm...going...to kill you," Asuka fell and in a second she turned into ashes.  
Lina sighed and stared around the vast desert. She stretched and said, "Well, this isn't getting us anywhere, so Amelia! Help me look for a city or something with food in it."  
"Food?!" Asuka's body popped up and stared with starry eyes. "Oh happy! Yes! Go and find food, will you?"  
Filia changed back into a human and smoothed out her dress. "Well now, I'll help you find a place." So with that, Lina, Amelia, and Filia went to go search for a town or a city...or a community...ARG! SOMEWHERE WITH FOOD!  
After some time...  
"Filia you baka!" Walk faster or we'll ditch you!" Lina hollered at an infatuated Filia...a mile behind. . They had finally reached the city of uh...dunno...just a city.  
"Oh come on," Filia said, clasping her hands together and staring at a statue of a dragon guy. "Isn't he cute Lina? Amelia? Huh?" She turned her head from left to right. "Lina???? Amelia???"  
That'll be 5000¥ miss," the bazaar owner said. He held out his hand and looking quite frustrated with all the food Lina had bought.  
"Oh," Lina said scratching her head. I shouldn't have left Filia. She saw Filia just a couple feet away. "Oy mister? That girl with the funky white and pink dress is going to pay for us. Now see ya!!!!!" She grabbed the bag of food and Amelia's hand and flew off. 


End file.
